Christmas Chaos
by darkangel296
Summary: It’s Christmas break, and Yugi and co. are going on a white Christmas outing. Throw in a little bit of younger Kaiba cunning to a guys only camp and voila! A recipe for disaster and … romance. YxYY, RxB, MxM, JxS Warning: Yaoi. Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I shall own Yami and Yugi when the apocalypse turns the world into a floating cloud of gas and dust. So no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**Pairings **(Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read k?)Yami x Yugi, Ryou x Bakura, Marik x Malik, Seto x Jounouchi.

* * *

**Prologue**

The last bell for the school year sounded resiliently through the halls of Domino High, and, in a matter of seconds, they were filled to the brim with the excited and rowdy chatter of the students, eager to get the long-awaited Christmas break in full swing.

Yugi Mutou, tenth grader and gaming pro, whooped happily and jumped up and down in the now empty classroom, save his friends and his rival, who was sitting near the back of the room, typing briskly on his laptop, ignoring the young boy's antics determinedly. Yugi was unusually short for his age, and had equally unusual hair. It stood up (naturally, contrary to popular belief) in spikes that went from jet black to tipped with red. Framing his cherubic face were blonde, lightning bangs, contrasting vividly with his deep purple eyes.

His friends, Jounouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, all watched in amusement as the short boy did his own small victory dance. Jounouchi (or Jou for short) was tall and lanky, sporting a messy mop of dirty blonde hair and honey coloured eyes. Ryou was affectionately dubbed 'snow bunny' by his peers, as his hair was indeed the lovely, white hue of a snow rabbit, and his eyes were a soft, chocolate brown. Malik had light blonde hair and purple eyes. He had transferred to the school from Egypt, which was evident from his tanned skin.

"What are you so happy about Yugi?" asked Jounouchi, as he swept back some of his blonde locks, fighting, and failing miserably, to suppress a grin, "You look like you've lived an eternity for this day or somethin'."

Yugi paused momentarily in his small escapade to look at Jounouchi, his amethyst orbs shining happily. Inhaling and exhaling, he smiled sheepishly and scratched his hair. "Well you see Jou; this is the first ever holiday we hikaris get to spend with our yamis in their solid form!"

At this, Ryou groaned and Malik felt a vein twitch near his temple. Yugi, Ryou and Malik all had what they called 'yamis' or darknesses, who had all started out as spirits, now had living and breathing bodies after a short and somewhat 'uneventful' visit to an accursed temple, much to the delight (and annoyance in some cases) of everyone.

"Well I for one am not looking forward to spending the break with a psychotic yami in my midst," said Ryou sulkily, "Bakura still hasn't gotten used to modern technology, for all I know, he could be wreaking havoc at home right now." A collective shudder ran through the group as they all simultaneously pictured Bakura, laughing sadistically while beating the crud out of a poor innocent tomato after figuring out how to work a power drill.

"Me neither. And besides, I still need to consider whether or not Marik needs to go to the psychiatrist," Malik murmured thoughtfully.

Yugi smiled sympathetically at his fellow hikaris, and inwardly thanked the heavens that Yami was sane, relatively anyway. He was still having trouble trying to convince the once pharaoh that the basement did not in fact lead to a bottomless pit filled with crocodiles and snakes that would tear your soul out and sent you straight to Anubis to be sealed away as a zombie for the rest of eternity.

Jou's stomach broke the silence with a loud and demanding grumble. The owner of said stomach gave a lopsided grin. "Well come on, we don't have all day to stand here and reflect about bipolar psychos. How 'bout my poor rejected bipolar stomach here huh? Let's hit a burger joint before I collapse from starvation."

Laughing heartily, the group of friends picked up their bags and slowly proceeded to the classroom door, Ryou chatting animatedly to Malik about a new game at the arcade, which promptly caught Yugi's attention. Jounouchi remained uncharacteristically silent, as his gazed drifted to the back of the room, where the last remaining occupant continued to ignore them profusely. Sighing, Jou followed his friends out of the room, but not before shooting one last furtive glance over his shoulder.

Unknown to Jounouchi, his glance, although swift, had not gone unnoticed by the figure seated in the last row. Smirking, he turned off his laptop and closed it with a resounding snap, and carefully placed it into his linoleum briefcase. Exiting the room, he strolled down the now empty halls, nonchalantly gazing at photos, artworks and notices placed every now and again along the walls.

Smiling inwardly, the student rejoiced at the thought of being left alone to do his work during the Christmas break. Yugi and his little pep squad was a bad influence to him. Sweeping his chestnut hair away from his eyes, he descended the front school steps and marched over to his awaiting limo. Little did Seto Kaiba realise that he would be seeing a lot more of Yugi and his friends these holidays, and that could only mean one thing: chaos.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, that's the prologue over and done with. Phew. So what did you all think? Boring? Too long? Too short? Was Bakura too mean to the tomato? Whatever! Throw something at me (Not literally please)! This is my first ever fan fic so constructive criticism would be much appreciated in the form of a review. Please review? I have cookies!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I shall own Yami and Yugi when the apocalypse turns the world into a floating cloud of gas and dust. So no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nor do I own Mars Bars (I wish).

**Pairings **(Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read k?)Yami x Yugi, Ryou x Bakura, Marik x Malik, Seto x Jounouchi.

* * *

**Planning, Plotting, Persuasion**

A tentative knock was heard in the room of Domino's most loved and hated teenage CEO. Yes, unlike his 'inferior peers', Seto Kaiba was in his plush office, working away like every other regular insomniac CEO on the planet.

Grumbling about being disturbed in the middle of a very important report, he answered with the shortest possible reply he could find, "Hn."

Those who knew Mr. Kaiba's language could tell that this was the shortened version of "whoever you are, get your butt in here now." Those unfamiliar with these guttural customs often found themselves scrubbing windows on the 30th floor the next day. Fortunately, the person who had knocked had known Seto for most of his life, and when he entered the vast office, went straight to the swivel chair opposite the CEO and invited himself to a seat without a please or a thank you.

Mokuba Kaiba has entered the building.

A short boy of 13, his appearance consisted of long, raven hair, rumpled and fluffy, much unlike his brother's, which was brown and combed meticulously. His grey eyes were always alight and shining with cheek and mirth, and were equal first in the skill of the infamous 'puppy-eyed look'. This seemingly innocent boy however, was also a skilled schemer from an early age, being able to blackmail his older sibling into singing mushy karaoke songs at his birthday party.

Kaiba stared suspiciously at his younger brother. He could feel something nudging the part of his brain that was aptly labelled: 'Mokuba's evil schemes: look into and exterminate immediately'. Mokuba had currently plastered a look of absolute innocence on his face, and only Seto knew what was behind the deceiving façade. He decided to approach the situation with uttermost caution.

"So Mokuba, how was breakfast? I presume that it must have been sufficient enough to make you bother coming up to my office at 9am in the morning."

Mokuba had to use most of his willpower to force back an exasperated roll of his eyes and settled instead for waving his hand dismissively. "It was fine Seto. I just wanted to spend some quality brother to brother time with you."

'Since when did brother to brother quality time ever exist?' mused Seto thoughtfully, 'Whenever we had these it often ended up with either Mokuba blackmailing me into something ridiculous or me smirking like the megalomaniac that I am after a well played out debate with him .'

'…'

'Did I just say megalomaniac? Damn that mutt for rubbing off on me. I need to buy some dog repellent.'

Dismissing his thoughts quickly, Seto returned his attention to the mini tyrant before him. He could swear he saw fangs sprouting from Mokuba's neat set of pearly whites and an evil and scheming aura pulsating out of the smaller. Quickly, Seto poured himself a cup of strong, black coffee and sipped it gratefully. "So Mokie, what did you want to talk about?"

Feigning nervousness, Mokuba began to fidget with the hem of his jacket. "Umm, I was just wondering, well I know you're busy big bro', but I really wanted to just ask you if … if well … if I could go to the mountains with Yugi and his friends for Christmas."

Seto, needless to say, was overjoyed at this statement.

"WHAT! You can't go off with those hooligans for Christmas break! They're all trouble-bringers and you know it! One second everything's normal and the next second you'll be abducted by flying cows with three heads to Mars to make chocolate bars or something! They're just not normal! Even the very air around them reeks of magical mumbo jumbo. I absolutely refuse to send you on something so ludicrous!"

Mokuba blinked at his big brother with a look of pure innocence on his face, but inside he was laughing his head off, "But big brother, Mars bars don't come from a planet you know … and besides you know Yugi will take great care of me."

Taking in deep and much needed breaths, Seto forced himself to calm down. He gulped down a generous amount of coffee and took out his laptop. Snapping it open, he turned it on, and soon the office was filled with the low and comforting hum of the machine. At more ease, Seto returned his attention to Mokuba, who was looking expectantly at him like a dog waiting for a well-deserved reward.

"Look Mokie, you know how I feel about your … friends. I don't trust any of them except for Yugi but I still feel highly insecure about placing you into their hands."

The pace of the conversation was starting to bore Mokuba, so he decided to bring out the ultimate weapon that would shatter even the coldest hearts of the coldest CEOs. The look that could stop a thousand ships. That could bring even the strongest of warriors down on their knees.

Mokuba enlarged his eyes as far as they could go, his big, grey orbs filling with fake tears. He pouted adorably and his lips trembled. The infamous 'Puppy Dog Eyes' were launched on poor Seto Kaiba at maximum power. Only people with empty shells for hearts could last more than one minute without breaking. Unfortunately for the victim, he was almost an empty shell. Almost.

He lasted 59 seconds.

Seto sighed in resignation and glanced at Mokuba with a look that clearly stated 'I give up now, so stop trying to burn holes the size of footballs into my head; your eyes are killing me'. "Look, Mokuba, I'll let you go just this once. But if anything happens to you there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

A black blur slammed into the poor CEOs chest and left him winded, and the arms that encircled his waist weren't helping his circulation as they tightened with every agonising second. "Thank you so much Seto! You're the best brother ever!"

Prying the ecstatic young boy from his chest, Seto paced pack to his desk and flopped into the comforting smell of his leather chair. Taking the cup of coffee gingerly in a slender hand he sipped delicately, letting the warm liquid flow soothingly over his tongue. Using his free hand, he flipped open his planner (an essential for every power-hungry future leader of the universe to have; planning and plotting was the key to success). Taking his favourite fountain pen he hovered over the page for a second before asking, "So when do you leave?"

Mokuba smiled angelically, but inside he was doing a small victory dance. His plan was going along perfectly, and his inner devil licked its lips in satisfaction at the progression. Nevertheless he kept his feelings in check and replied, "Tomorrow. At 10 am in the morning."

Kaiba couldn't help but raise one inquiring eyebrow at the younger. "Leaving so early? Don't you want to spend time with yours truly? He'll be very lonely without his little runt of a brother trying to wind him five times a day."

Mokuba grinned cheekily and matched his brother's eyebrow with one of his own. "Who ever said you weren't coming? The limo I had prepared has enough room for nine people you know."

Frowning, Seto counted on his fingers. 'Let's see, there's Yugi and Yami, Ryou and that psychotic look-alike of his, jeez, how many times have they called the fire department again? Jou, damn that mutt, I still need to stop thinking about him, and the tanned Egyptian dudes. Plus Mokuba and that makes eight. Now who could be the ninth…?'

Realisation hit Seto like a sledgehammer on a marshmallow. He heard the shattering of china and realised that he had dropped his lovely mug and there was now a very attractive brown stain on his carpet that looked like something that's best not mentioned.

"You mean I'm going too on this silly little camping thing! ME! The all-powerful future ruler of the universe and stunningly handsome Seto Kaiba!" Seto huffed indignantly, and folded his arms across his chest with the air of a sulking five-year old. Very dignified indeed. "I refuse this preposterous offer."

Mokuba's features twisted into an uncanny demonic smirk as he eyed his brother. "Oh really? Care to explain why this is such a, as you put it, 'preposterous' idea? Oh great ruler of the universe." He had played Seto right into his little hands. Mokuba was starting to feel quite proud of himself. He had double-checked and triple-checked all bases. Seto was not escaping him this time.

Seto glared blatantly at his brother's mocking tone and felt himself bristle in indignation. He was fighting a losing battle, and knew it, clear as the water in the vase on his desk. The feeling made him strangely annoyed.

"Well for starters, those nitwits are such a bore that they're not even worth talking to, let alone share a cabin with. All they talk about are friends and all that non-existent heart of the cards and what not. That psychotic tomb robber is an absolute idiot, and I do not want to risk waking up in the morning with a crew cut with him around. And that poor tomato he savagely attacked with a stick last summer! I had nightmares during my precious beauty sleep! And that mutt," Seto snorted, "don't even get me started."

Innocent act forgotten, Mokuba's eyebrow's disappeared into his mop of black hair. "Well that mutt of yours must be pretty special to have a photo of him on your bedside table. In a very dashing silver frame carved with roses I might add. Are you sure he doesn't mean that much to you?"

Seto's mouth fell open and he stared incredulously at the now smirking younger Kaiba. How on Earth did he know about Seto's secret little photo? Seto hurriedly ran through his thoughts, a slideshow of colours and pictures (yes, Seto is a highly advanced piece of technology; he has photographic memory), and finally arrived at the day he had first placed the photo of his puppy on his bedside table.

He remembered placing the photo meticulously on the table, fidgeting with it until it was at the perfect angle. His secret (or not so secret) desire smiled gently, holding a bouquet of roses close to his chest. They had been for his sister's birthday, but Seto had loved that smile and had captured that image and had it developed as soon as he got home. Yes, Seto was unconsciously and hopelessly in love with the little golden puppy, not that anyone knew of course (even Seto, being the Einstein genius that he was).

Returning his wandering thoughts to the problem at hand, he remembered placing the frame next to a present he had received from Mokuba, an alarm clock shaped cleverly into the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Of course there was nothing unusual about that, apart from the fact that the clock had hummed quite happily and a very camera-like zooming noise was emanated from the small device when Seto had set down his prize. There was nothing suspicious there of course…

"…holy crap…"

Mokuba could practically hear the cogs churning in his brother's brain, which was awfully slow after being subjected to four days without sleep. Working this to his advantage, he nodded as the realisation flowed into his brother's eyes.

"Exactly," the younger Kaiba stated firmly, and, without waiting for another word, turned on his heel and marched with clipped precision out of the office, but not before saying, "you go and pack now bro'. You know what'll happen if you don't." And with one last angelic smile, he closed the door with a soft snap.

Seto stared at the spot where his brother had been, his mouth open wide enough to house a nest of bees. Slowly, and as if in a trance, he laid his head on the table, wondering how the hell this had all happened, and how he could get himself out of this. Feeling no ingenious plan sprout into his mind, he decided on the next best thing.

He screamed.

"MOKUBA KAIBA, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Unknown to the stressed CEO the clock on his wall hit 10 am. It had been a Christmas present from Mokuba, shaped cleverly into the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The sapphire eyes glinted mischievously in the morning sun, and it hummed happily, staring at the figure below it with electronic orbs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just to help clarify character roles, I've put my characters first and the English dubs second: Jounouchi is Joey, Ryou is Bakura, Bakura is Yami Bakura, Marik is Yami Marik, and Malik is Marik. Also thank you to frogger666 for my first ever review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. hands you cookie Did you like this one? If you didn't fill me in with any pointers.

So once again a chapter comes to a close. Aren't Mokuba so uncharacteristically evil and Seto so uncharacteristically slow? I'm so mean. Review guys out there! 94 hits and only one review? I'll give out plushies!

Much thanks to Jie, Anna, and my little cupcake for giving me much needed support and proof-reading over everything. All of you get free plushies.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (You get the drift). But I do own Mokuba's nifty mobile phone design in this story. Get it? Got it? Good!

* * *

**Phone Calls**

Mokuba Kaiba plonked himself unceremoniously onto his four poster bed, spread-eagled across his blue-eyes bed sheets. Smiling goofily, he ran through the eventful conversation he had just held with Seto. It had gone smoother than he had expected, and even though he knew that Seto's ego was large enough to sink a continent, he was prepared for the revenge that would follow.

Picking up his state-of-the art mobile (fully equipped with mp3, camera, microphone, card database, tracking device, 10G of storage space and a tranquiliser dart in those emergency situations), Mokuba navigated to his contacts list, running a hand through his hair fussily. Unknown to Seto, Mokuba hadn't even told Yugi and co. about the trip, let alone ask them to come. But no harm in not letting him know, right?

He highlighted 'Yugi Mutou' and paused for contemplation. Yami certainly wouldn't want to go, but Yugi, being the kind-hearted boy that he was, would surely agree if Mokuba asked nicely. The same applied for Ryou, though sadly Bakura's mental state could prove a hindrance, Jou was easy to crumble when pushing the right buttons and as for Marik and Malik? One mention of being able to torment the other two yamis and Seto to the brink of insanity would send the two practically running to the door of Kaiba Mansion, bags, suitcases and the kitchen sink.

Reassured, Mokuba pressed the call button and brought the mobile up to his ear, eagerly awaiting Yugi, Yami or Grandpa Mutou to pick up. His heart flipped happily as the corresponding receiver was picked up with a cheerful click.

"Hello? This is Mutou residence," said a light voice on the other end.

"Heyo Yugi-chan!' Mokuba chirped into the phone.

"Ah Mokuba, how goes the future leader of Kaiba Corp eh?" Yugi jested. "Have you called to finally say that you've overthrown the great Seto Kaiba by threatening him with your vast collection of bunny costumes? I daresay that Kaiba's getting a bit old for the job."

Mokuba sniffed dramatically and said with convincing remorse, "Alas dear Yugi, I have not. He countered my beautifully crafted attack with a three-metre stack of homework and my coveted Play Station 3 dangling outside his office window, ready to drop to a nasty death bellow. I'm afraid that our estimate of his big headed-ness starting to burst the seams of his skull was sadly mistake. It's exploded to the size of China for goodness sake!"

"Hmm, this calls for extreme plastic surgery. How big a mould would we need to hold that all in huh?" On the other side Yugi smiled as he heard Mokuba giggle. "So, really, why did you call?"

Stifling his hysterics at the thought of his brother laughing like an idiot who thought they were ruler of the universe, arms folded across his chest as fluff erupted from his skull in enormous bundles, he regained his composure. "I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of having you and Yami-san over at our 'Christmas Cabin' for the holidays."

The younger Kaiba crossed his fingers, waiting with bated breath as Yugi took time to think about the proposition. Suddenly there was a large crash and Mokuba jerked back violently from his mobile, clutching it like a time bomb with 1 millisecond left until it blew its top. From an arms-length away he heard Yugi exclaim something akin to "Not another plate! For Ra's sake Yami how many times do I have to tell you that the toaster isn't the dishwasher!" in exasperation.

Mokuba giggled as he heard Yami mumble an embarrassed reply, before hearing Yugi scuffle back to where he had dropped the receiver of the phone.

"Sorry about that Mokuba. Having a few technical problems over here," this brought a smile to Mokuba's face. "And of course I'll go. When is it?"

After giving Yugi the time and place to meet up (through the background accompaniment of Yami's apologies and the sound of a broom on tiled floors), Mokuba hung up and scanned his contacts for the number for Ryou and Bakura. Locating the said number he once more dialled and placed the phone to his ear.

----------

**At Ryou and Bakura's House a.k.a. The House of one Psychotic, Albino Tomb Robber…**

"I'll get it 'kura!" Ryou Bakura rushed off towards the incessant ringing of the phone, desperate to get there before Bakura decided to send the poor objet to the shadow realm for disturbing his precious and important leisure time: watching soap operas (insert dramatic music here).

Practically pouncing on the phone and, picking up the receiver, Ryou breathed an incoherent salutation. Sitting down in his favourite armchair he stared at the TV alongside Bakura, whose eyes were fixed on the screen as though the tree depicted was hypnotising him into a goldfish; his mouth was wide open and Ryou swore that it was gathering dust.

"Hey Ryou!" replied an enthusiastic voice from the other end. Ryou fumbled the phone and pressed it closer to his ear. "Mokuba here, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Ryou said, shooting a furtive glance at Bakura, who had now snapped his jaw shut and was beating his knees with his hands in anticipation as the soap neared its climax. His normally green, malicious eyes were glinting gleefully as a masked man stalked an unsuspecting lady, drawing a revolver from his breast pocket.

"Hey where's Bakura? Your place seems, how can I say it? _Impossibly _quiet," Mokuba said thoughtfully, and Ryou heard the distinct sound of him tapping his foot against the floor. "What happened to all the chainsaw-grinding, the smashing plates, birds dropping dead out of tress etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera?"

"'Kura's preoccupied at the moment," Ryou said cautiously; just mentioning his yami's name on the phone when he was within earshot was fatal, and Ryou really didn't want to go to the hospital with half his eye gauged out with a chopstick.

"I see. Well anyway would you like to come over to my cabin in the mountains for Christmas Ryou? You can take Bakura with you if you want." Mokuba's voice sounded hopeful over the phone.

"Umm, well I don't know about Baku-," the albino was unpleasantly cut off by Bakura's jubilant yell of "BWAHAHAHAAA! Die you insignificant mortal! Die a painful death I say! Yes! Boom, boom k-chak, BOOM!", which was promptly followed by maniacal laughter receding into the confines of the tomb robber's bedroom, TV forgotten as the credits began to roll.

Ryou blinked and could almost feel a sweatdrop appear on his head. Returning to his interrupted conversation, he said shakily into the phone, "Sorry about that Mokuba, Bakura gets a bit excited when he watches TV." Ryou flinched when he heard Bakura drop something in his room, producing a disturbing squelch.

"Uh, it's okay Ryou-chan," Mokuba replied, not even venturing into asking what the said squelch was. "So what do you think? Will you come? Please Ryou! Please, please, please?"

"Okay Mokuba, it's a deal."

----------

**Back in Kaiba Mansion…**

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief and stared out the window, taking a well-needed break from his tirade of pursuing phone calls. He watched impassively as the tree outside his window swayed with the winter breezes, bare branches devoid of foliage and life.

Bracing himself for another call, Mokuba dialled Jounouchi's number effortlessly; the numbers ingrained into his head came quick and easy. Bringing the phone to his ear once more, the young Kaiba rested his head on his pillow, listening to each ring as he waited for someone to pick up. After the fifth ring, someone picked up and groggily answered the phone.

"Jou here," a yawn sounded from the phone and Mokuba's smile returned, "do ya know how early it is? If it's not important, call back later won't you?"

"Jou for goodness sake it's already," Mokuba glanced at his digital watch, "11 a.m. in the morning and you're still dozing off? I bet you were conked out like a brick until I called. Why my brother calls you a puppy beats me, you're more like a cat in my opinion."

"Oi! You're lucky you're only lil' because if you weren't I'll show you what conked out like a brick really means ya little Kaiba!" Unlike his words, Jou laughed playfully, now wide awake. And when Jou's wide awake, he's bound to be… "Eurgh, jeez I'm starving. I need to get something into my system before I collapse from malnutrition or whatever that thing was called. Ah starvation, yes that's the word!"

Mokuba giggled as he heard Jou stumble, trip, fall, and crawl his way through the indefinite mess of his room, letting loose a string of language so colourful it would put Mokuba's '1000 ways to piss off your older brother using inappropriate words' book to shame. The young boy had visited Jou's house before, and it looked, to put it mildly, as though World War three, four and five had taken place in a matter of minutes.

Three minutes and a plate of toast and eggs later, Jou returned to the phone, munching hungrily on his breakfast: 4 slices of toast and 3 poached eggs. Not bothering to fully consume the food in his mouth, he managed to talk reasonably audibly. "Hey Mokuba, whad were you gonna talk abou'? Is de sometin' wrong at 'ome wit that jerk brother dat you 'ave?"

Unknown to Jou, Mokuba rolled his eyes at his friend's charming display of table etiquette. "No nothing's wrong, and you'll look and sound a lot more attractive if you didn't talk while you ate Jounouchi-san. I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us at our cabin up in the mountains."

Swallowing his well masticated food, Jounouchi replied, "Er… who's 'we'?"

"Oh nobody special, me, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, maybe Marik and Malik. Oh and Nii-sama too!"

"What! You mean the ice cube is coming too! It's cold enough already without _him_ tagging along! I don't wanna get frostbite from that stuck-up rich boy! And what's with the mentally disturbed blonde, his twin and the blood-crazy tomb thief coming along for? I don't need to write my will yet!"

Playing all innocence, Mokuba asked, "Who's the ice cube Jou?"

Realising that saying "the ice cube is your stupid, snotty, son-of-a- (insert inappropriate word for 12 year old brothers of stuck-up CEOs here) brother for goodness sake!" was not only increasing Mokuba's vulgar vocab but also degrading the brother he worshipped and looked up to. A smart approach? I think not.

"Umm, never mind, no one in particular. So where is it Mokuba?" Jou inwardly cringed at his lame change-of-topic tactic.

Mokuba surged with hope. "So does that mean that you'll come Jounouchi?" Without waiting for an answer the young boy butted in before Jounouchi could even formulise a sentence. "Thank you so much Jou! You're the best! Wait for us outside Kaiba Mansion and we'll pick you up ne? Bye!"

Hanging up before Jou could even exclaim a short "Hey!" Mokuba smiled to himself triumphantly. That was a piece of cake. Now that Jou was ensnared in his magnificent plan, Seto was sure to have a nice companion to hang out with. Grinning predatorily he redialled, after all, to get his brother together with somebody would require a bit of insanity and mayhem, and he had two certain blondes in mind for the job.

"Hello, Ishizu Ishtar speaking, how may I help you?"

"Heyo Ishizu-sama! It's Mokuba!"

"Mokuba dear, how goes all? I've heard that you've done a bit of matchmaking recently," Ishizu's voice sounded across the phone, mirth laced in her soft, melodic tone. "Have you had any success young one?"

"You see right through me Ishizu-sama!" Mokuba giggled. "I'm getting there, slowly but surely. But in order for me to succeed in my little love concoction I'll need to borrow Marik and Malik."

"Why in the name of Osiris do you want those two for?" inquired Ishizu thoughtfully. "Marik I understand, we have been seriously considered taking him somewhere nice and quite for a change. You know he's blasted seven of our shopping trolleys to the shadow realm already because they make a 'threatening and inhuman squeaking sound'. He thinks it's a secret language. But Malik? My brother is sane enough I'd say. So why him?"

Mokuba shrugged, and then remembered that Ishizu couldn't see him. "I need someone to keep Marik in check if you get my drift. Besides, Malik likes gossip and he's always wanted to see a true romance bloom."

The young boy heard Ishizu laugh heartily. Once she regained her composure she said, "Oh really? I'm sure Malik would enjoy going then. I'll get them to pack as soon as Marik stops decapitating our chainsaw. Goodness knows why we have one in the first place. He's very excitable when he sees something destructive. It's like watching Christmas come a week early."

After giving Ishizu the place and time to meet, Mokuba snapped the top screen of his mobile shut, and the digital time flashed at him in technicolour LED lights. It read 11:30am. Stuffing the device back in his vest pocket, the young boy yawned, stretched his limbs to their extent, and glanced at his laptop. What he saw on the screen brought a smile to his lips.

Mokuba's laptop was connected to the high security surveillance system. It was plugged into a hidden power point in the wall, which was joined to Kaiba Mansion's elaborate labyrinth of wiring that was encased behind the plastered walls. Mokuba had spent weeks perfecting the wiring and electronic work, and even programmed software so that he could scroll through Kaiba Mansion's technology mainframe without being detected by the mother computer.

Currently, Mokuba's screen displayed an image captured by camera #164, the hidden bug place in the blue eyes white dragon clock overhanging Seto's study. The pixelated image os Seto paced around the ornate rug on his office floor, running a hand through hair that looked as if it had been almost pulled out of their sockets. The coffee stain from their previous encounter was messily concealed under a mountain of tissue paper, and what suspiciously looked like one of Seto's reports. Mokuba could faintly pick out muttering coming from the solitary figure.

Smirking deviously to himself, the young Kaiba folded his hands behind his hair, waiting blissfully for the following day to welcome him with open arms.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Another chapter done! I'm sorry for the time it took to update, I was bogged down my school tests and assignments plus additional homework problems that I know regret volunteering for. -sighs- My apologies to my awaiting readers once again. 

Notes:  
-I'm not awfully good at Japanese honorifics, if I misuse some of them then please let me know. I am basing my use of them from my Japanese dictionary.  
-I use the metric system in measurements, because that's what we use in Australia. I'm sorry if that inconveniences any of you out there who use feet, inches, etc. You might also notice that I use English spelling and not American.  
-Malik (the hikari) isn't psychotic like Marik, and they aren't blood related. Jou refers to Malik as Marik's twin because they look alike. Also Malik only likes mischief, fun, and matchmaking; he's not mentally disturbed.  
-Thanks once again to my reviewers, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. -hands out plushies to all of you- Here ya go mewchoochoo. Thanks for the review! And until next time!

dark angel, much love to you all.


End file.
